The Reincarnated Master
by Leigi of Sloth
Summary: The bond forged between a Master and his Servant, a Heroic Spirit is nothing but special and precious. It transcends human's knowledge and even the Spirits doesn't know the full extent of its power. This is a story about a man who once forged bonds tougher than the strongest metal in the world with his Servants and his story after his… reincarnation?
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe all I need is a break and something new to continue The Reincarnated Master. But for now, Let me introduced you to the Alternate Version of it, which I decided to write after so much review saying that I should just write them both.**

 **Let's me do a testing tun with this then :D**

 **WARNING! There might be a lot of Typos and Grammar error because I haven't installed Microsoft office yet...**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own anything...

The bond forged between a Master and his Servant, a Heroic Spirit is nothing but special and precious. It transcends human's knowledge and even the Spirits doesn't know the full extent of its power. Increasing one's power to an almost unimaginable height, closing a long distance in a single second with a single command, bending reality to allow the [Inexisted] to exist, etc…

This is a story about a man who once forged bonds tougher than the strongest metal in the world and his story after his… reincarnation?

Reincarnated Master - Hyoudou Issei

Arc 1 – Memories of Grand Order

Chapter 1 – Awakening

* * *

In a vast grassland under the beautiful blue sky filled with white clouds, he saw her. A teenage girl wearing shining silver armor which had some blue decorating on it with an old styled dress made from old fashioned blue cloth, underneath. She has beautiful blond hair tied behind her head with two neck-length bangs framing her face and a fringe covering her forehead.

She was looking sideways, so he couldn't see her face but he was sure that the girl in his dream must be a very pretty girl. Slowly, she turned around, her lips moved like she was calling someone or just muttering someone's name. Due to the distance, he couldn't hear it clearly.

Her face was also vague, no matter how many nights he dreamed about this girl, no matter how hard he tried just to see her face, he couldn't make it. It's like he had forgotten it…

"…" The girl called out, her mouth hanged opened for a moment before closing itself. The girl looked sideways again, a saddened expression evident on her vague face… and a lone tear rolled on her cheek.

* * *

*RIIINNNNNNGGGGG*

Woke up from his bed by the sound of his alarm bell, Hyoudou Issei slammed shut the annoying thing and sat up.

"…That dream again… and also that girl. Why is she so sad? Why does she show up in my dream?" Issei pondered. Shaking his head, he decided to just get the matter slide and walked out of the room to do his morning routine before going to school.

Issei lived alone. His mother had died in a car accident some years ago when he was still a second grade student, after that, his father fall into despair and got sick. He followed her months later, leaving Issei alone. Thanks to his parent's saving when they were still alive, he didn't have any problem living alone, but still, ever since they passed away, he hadn't been able to enjoy life.

Aside from his childish dream of getting a harem, Issei had pretty much no other goal or ambition. He lived day by day peacefully, same after another, a repeated, boring life. With a bread in his mouth, Issei locked the door and walked to school casually while hoping for something great, something new to happen.

"You are early as usual, Hyoudou-kun." Shitori Souna, President of Kuoh Student Council, said with a somewhat appraising smile on her face.

"Morning, Kaichou. As energetic as usual I see." Issei replied with a relaxed smile on his face. Souna smiled softly at that. Of all the compliments she had received, Issei's one was the most special and also, the most ridiculous.

Honestly, who on the world would say a frail girl like her being energetic? Only Hyoudou Issei would. But still, he was somewhat right. She had worked hard and was still trying her best to do everything she can for Kuoh Academy, but due to her cool demeanor, no one could see that even she had her own limits and emotions.

No one beside the man standing in front of her that is.

"*Sigh* Only you would say someone like me energetic, Hyoudou-kun".

"But isn't that right? You have to work a lot, right? And to work that much, you must have quite a lot of energy hence the reasons you are energetic." Issei said while crossing his arms, Souna let out a sigh and told Issei to prepare for his first class before it was late, a small smile never left her face even after the brown hair boy ran disappeared from the scene.

While doing her work as usual, a random thought ran across Souna's head.

'What if I recruit Hyoudou-kun? But Rias also has her eyes on him. It will be tough..' A glint appeared in Souna's violet eyes and soon, her genius mind had already begun making plans to recruit her first human friend.

* * *

After bidding goodbye to his, maybe, only female friend in school, Issei rushed upstair to prepare for his first class which was math. Turning right, Issei couldn't stop himself due to his rush and bumped into someone. Quickly getting backed up, the brown hair boy was soon aware of whom he had bumped into.

Kiba Yuuto otherwise known as the Prince of Kuoh Academy rubbed the back of his head as the school mascot Toujou Koneko helped him up from the ground.

"Good morning Hyoudou-san, I hope you're not injured," greeted Kiba.

Before Issei could reply he was immediately tackled by the horde of Kiba fangirls, "Issei Hyoudou how dare you hurt our Prince!"

Seeing this Kiba just sighed before he and Koneko turned and left, trying to ignore the cries of pain coming from Issei as the fangirls continued their beating.

"Kiba-kun," said Koneko, breaking the silence.

"What is it Koneko-chan?" asked Kiba as he turned to face her.

"Hyoudou-senpai smelled like Dragon." stated the girl, causing her companion to stumble.

"Could he have a Sacred Gear?" he replied with a frown.

"Possibly" replied Koneko.

Kiba sighed before heading to the clubroom, "We'd better tell Buchou about this."

* * *

Issei sighed as he rubbed his recent wounds from the fangirl beating and headed home as the last bell of the day mercifully rung, "Anou… Are you Hyoudou Issei?" asked a female voice.

Spinning around he saw a female teen in a uniform he didn't recognize standing shyly in front of school gate, "that depends why are you looking for him?" he replied, cautiously.

God knows he'd had enough with the girls here beating him up for 'touching their Prince' and he was in no mood for the beatings to continue. "Well my name is Yuuma and I was wondering if you're seeing anyone right now?" she asked, hopefully.

"No not right now…why?" frowned Issei.

"I was hoping we could go on a date," she replied, cheerfully.

Issei's brain literally came to a crashing halt at this, a girl who he has never met before asking him out on a date. If he were part of those 'Perverted Duo' he would have leapt at the opportunity to go on a date with a woman like that. Don't get him wrong, he loved Oppai as much as the next guy but it was tempered by common sense, something that is apparently sorely lacking in those two perverts.

As it was this was definitely odd and a little suspicious but his mother did always tell him to give people a chance, besides what's the worst that could happen? Giving her a smile he nodded, "sure why not, is Sunday at the shopping district any good for you?"

"Yes I'll see you there!" she shouted, happily before running off.

"Well maybe my abysmal luck is finally about to change," grinned Issei happily, not noticing the watchful eyes of Koneko as the girl emerged from her hiding place with a frown.

All in all the date was going rather well; it had started off a bit weird with some cosplayer giving him a flyer which he then placed in his pocket but after that, everything seemed to be going great, in fact Issei couldn't remember the last time he'd had this much fun.

"Hey Issei-kun, could you do me a favour?" said Yuuma as the two stopped by the park water fountain.

"Sure Yuuma-chan what is it?" he asked, although an uneasy feeling began spreading throughout his body.

"Could you please die for me?" she replied with a sickeningly sweet smile as black crow like wings appeared on her back.

Issei's eyes widened and he immediately dodged to the side as his instincts screamed at him to move, only to cry out in shock as a light spear hit the spot he had been standing previously. Issei quickly backed up and glanced at the spot had a just vacated and blanched as he saw a smoking creator remaining.

"Yuuma what the hell are you doing?" he shouted, fearfully.

"I'm sorry Issei but you're a threat to us and need to be eliminated. If you want something to blame then blame your own terrible luck for having being born with that Sacred Gear inside you," replied Yuuma indifferently as she readied another light spear.

Issei once again dived to the side as the light spear was sent over his head and stripped the nearby plants of their leaves. 'Why? Why do always get the worst luck? Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!' he thought angrily as Yuuma began laughing at his pathetic attempts to survive.

"Gah!" Issei cried out and fall over when a light spear hit his thigh. He glanced back fearfully only to see the sadistic face of Yuuma who was taking joy in his suffering. Issei tried to crawled away making Yuuma laughed further.

'I don't want to die! I don't want to die! I don't want to die!' The brown hair teen thought desperately as he crawled away as fast as his arms could take him. The sound of laughing and mocking could be heard behind him as Yuuma made another light spear in her hand.

"DIE!" And she threw it at the frozen Issei who was looking at the light spear which would no doubt take his life away fearfully. Time seemed to slow down and the world seemed to freeze before his eyes as the light spear flew closer and closer.

He could see his life flashed back before his very eyes. From the moment he was born to the time when his mother and father passed away and now, when he was about to die.

'I'm going to… die…' Issei thought sadly as he closed his eyes, seemingly accepted the inescapable bad end he had taken…

'Stand up, Master!' An unfamiliar female voice shouted out in his head causing Issei to snap his eyes open. He could see the light spear coming for his head, and just the sight of it made him unable to move because of fear.

'What the hell are you doing? Dodge, idiot!' Another unfamiliar female voice shouted out, this time more fierce than the last, but Issei could, somehow, sense the worry evident in her tone. Gritting his teeth and rolled to a side as the voice suggested, the brown hair boy successfully dodged the incoming projectile in the last second.

"Persistent aren't you. But it won't happen again." Yuuma said and conjured 4 light spears around her. Simultaneously, she threw them at the brown hair boy all the while having a satisfied smile on her face.

Hopelessness and despair once again invaded Issei's mind as he could only stared at Yuuma like staring into his death. A single tears rolled on his cheek as he gritted his teeth and awaited the incoming pain.

...That pain never come however.

"Seems like the Mana inside the spear has accidentally activated his Magic Circuits." A calm and mature female voice said.

"So that's why we are finally able to contract him just now." Another female voice said, this time higher and more gentle than the previous. Confused by the strange and sudden change of event, Hyoudou Issei opened his eyes and the scene that greet him could only be described with one word.

Heaven.

The normal blue sky was no where to be seen but there was a strangely, beautiful multicolors sky above. Instead of looking disorder, the colors shifted slowly, turning white, pink or even violet, making the colorful sky looked like it was alive.

Standing before him, each with a smile on thier face was two woman... or should he say girls? The first one was an absolutely beautiful and stunning young woman around 20 with blond hair tied into a loose bun behind her head and two long side bangs which were around chest-length.

She has emerald green eyes and a mature, gentle look on her face which make her look absolutely like a Goddess. Standing next to her was another beautiful girl also with blond hair but it was tied into a big, long, single braid instead. Her big sapphire eyes radiated kindness and the beautiful smile on her face made her look like a beauty that could only exist in fantasy and myths.

"You are awake, Master." The second girl said, the smile never left her face.

"How do you feel, Master?" The first girl asked, dragging Issei back to reality with her question. The boy looked confusedly at the two standing before him, then to the beautiful sky above them and finally, to the soft, green grass in his hand which strangely felt real. Slowly, his eyes narrowed in sadness and sorrow as he thought about the reason he was in this place all of a sudden.

Last time he remembered, he was in Kuoh Central Park, dating with a girl named Amano Yuuma. Then all of a sudden, the girl transformed into some sort of Tengu or Angel with Black Wings and attacked him without mercy. That hail of Light Spears must have killed him he guessed.

"Am I dead?" Issei asked sadly, unknowingly affected the girls standing before him, making them feel uneasy. Shaking her head lightly to shook off the depressed feeling she was feeling from her Master through the bond, the first girl took one step forward and kneeled down next to Issei.

"No, you are still alive Master, very much so." She said and smiled softly after seeing that it had got her Master's attention.

"Then, where is this place?"

"This place is Dream World, or more specifically, your world, Master. A world that exists thanks to your love and affection towards us, your Servants in your past live."

"Master? Servant? Past live? What are you saying? Who are you anyway?" Issei asked, once again, unknowingly affected his Servants with his words. The first girl sighed sadly, but quickly got herself over it and smiled beautifully at her Master.

"Even though I know that you can't remember me or any of us because of your reincarnation, it still hurt me more than anything when I hear you said that, Master. No worries though, I won't hate you or anything. I'm your Servant after all." With that said, the girl kissed Issei on the lips, shocking the boy with her bold and sudden action. Behind them, the second girl blushed cutely at the scene and looked away to avert her attention but failed miserably when she couldn't help but glanced back whenever she heard a moan coming from those two.

Memories weren't something that could be lost just because they were forgotten. They were engraved into a person's soul and along with that soul, those memories would also be reincarnated, but as something dormant. By letting her Mana into her Master's body and invaded his soul, forcefully awakened those dormant memories from within, she hoped that Issei would regain his memories and once again, became her Master.

Stopping the kiss after a long minute, the girl looked directly at Issei's face which was just several inch apart from her while couldn't help but feeling nervous. Behind her, the second girl was also looking at Issei with anxiety evident on her face. Forcefully awaken someone's dormant memories isn't something that could be done easily or even possible to begin with. Those memories were supposed to be forbidden after all since it could be dangerous if someone evil was to have it back.

The method they used was devised by Caster - Tamamo no Mae and Helena Blavatsky of the same class based on their knowledge and research. While they said that it was the most suited method to awaken their Master's memories, they also said that if it failed, then there would be no other way for them to reunite with him hence the nervousness and anxiety the two were feeling at the moment.

"Nah, Artoria..." The newly identified Artoria widened her eyes joyously when hearing her name coming from Issei after so long but soon, her expression soon changed into one of embarrassment when a pair of arms embraced her slender waist securely, pulling her closer to her Master.

Softly, Issei landed a kiss on her nose and embraced the blushing girl tightly.

"...Next time you kiss me, release your armor so that I could feel your beautiful breasts." He whispered into Artoria's ears causing the girl to blush further at her 'mistake' but despite her embarrassment, the young woman still smiled beautifully in her Master's shoulder, happy that he had returned to her and also, everyone else.

"You are so lewd, Master." Swallowing back the tears that was threatening to burst out of her eyes, Artoria silently whispered back, but still couldn't stop the slight cracking in her voice and two drops of tears rolling on her cheeks.

* * *

 **Yeah, the only difference here is that Issei awaken his memories in a completely different manner.**

 **Why is there only Two servants in this Dream World? = The others haven't arrived yet, I think so :v**

 **By the way, this Dream World is similar to the Dream World of Soukoku no Arterial. For those who don't know, it looked like Dimensional Gap but with brighter color, and a sun, moon too**

 **Now now, what do you think about this? Can you tell who are those two servants?**

 **By the way, This dream world is similar the Dream World in Soukoku no Arterial. The sky isn't turning blue and red but is made from multicolors. Meaning it look**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, Let's us continue the rewritten...**

 **...somehow, I'm feeling like I'm writing an entirely different story...**

 **Thanks for you support, especially those coming from the original fic. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing in this Fanfic.**

* * *

The bond forged between a Master and his Servant, a Heroic Spirit is nothing but special and precious. It transcends human's knowledge and even the Spirits doesn't know the full extent of its power. Increasing one's power to an almost unimaginable height, closing a long distance in a single second with a single command, bending reality to allow the [Inexistences] to exist, etc…

This is a story about a man who once forged bonds tougher than the strongest metal in the world and his story after his… reincarnation?

* * *

 **Reincarnated Master - Hyoudou Issei**

 **Arc 1 – Memories of Grand Order**

 **Chapter 2 – Home and Family**

* * *

The Occult Research Clubroom was quiet as they all prepared for the summoning that didn't happen, as the silence continued until Kiba was the first to speak up, "Buchou I don't think it's happening."

"Damn it! He was supposed to summon me so why didn't he!?" cried a distraught Rias.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Come in." Rias said out loud after taking in a deep breath to calm her nerves down. The wooden door was pushed open and the person who walked in was none other than Shitori Souna – President of The Student Council and also Heiress to The Sitri Clan – Sona Sitri.

The girl walked straight up to the desk Rias was sitting behind, an unreadable expression on her face.

"This morning, I saw Hyoudou Issei going with a Fallen Angel. What is your plan, Rias? Don't you want to recruit him?" Sona asked, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she thought about the other option which Rias had likely taken to bring Issei to her side.

"I'm waiting for him to summon me…" The Crimson hair girl answered calmly without missing a beat, ignoring the sound of gritting teeth coming from her best friend who was clearly irritated by her answer.

"Then… what if he didn't summon you? How can you be so sure that he CAN and WILL summon you? From the look of it, it didn't happen, did it?" Sona asked in a low voice and Rias had no answer to that aside from giving her best friend a nod. She had been so sure that after handing out her flyer to him, he would summon her to help him survive the battle or to revive him. But now, after 4 hours of waiting, nothing had happened.

"…Even if he did summon you, he would have already died by the time you arrive and then, you would resurrect him into your Servant without giving him a choice. That is if his body hadn't been disposed by the Fallen Angels by the way." Sona said calmly as she thought up some of the most likely scenarios in this situation. While her voice was neutral and her face showed little to no emotions, she was very angry on the inside. If she had known that Rias would use this method to bring Issei to her side, she wouldn't have let it happen.

While he was just a normal human with some unknown Sacred Gear, he was still her first ever human friend, she wouldn't just stand by and let this happen if she could help it.

Facing so many bad scenarios presented to her by Sona, Rias couldn't help but be troubled by the fact that her plan had most likely failed which resulted in the dead of Hyoudou Issei. Silence reigned the Occult Research Club Room for several few minutes before Sona turned around and walked away. No other members dared to stop her since they know that this wasn't a problem they could interfere.

"You are too naïve, Rias, and also, dictatorial. I'm going to find Hyoudou-kun myself." And with that the young Heiress activated her Teleport Spell, readied to go to the Shopping District to find Hyoudou Issei.

"What is he to you, Sona? I have never seen you this angry before." Rias asked in calm voice as she looked straight into the eyes of her best friend. As the young Sitri began to sink into the Magic Circle, her answer could be heard clearly through the Club Room which made everyone widen their eyes in surprise and amazement.

"Hyoudou-kun is my first ever human friend."

"Look like we screwed up this time, Akeno." Rias said mockingly as she leaned back into her chair and relaxed. As much as she wanted to fix her mistake, it was already too late for her to do anything. For now, she would leave the matter regarding Hyoudou Issei to Sona and concentrated on what needed to be done if the boy died.

"Buchou, what's done is done and we can't change that, we just need to deal with it." replied Akeno as she refilled her and Rias's cup of tea while thinking about the boy who had managed to make his way into Sona's heart.

* * *

 **-Dream World**

"Sorry for being so late. It must have been hard for you, Artoria, Jeanne." Issei said to the two standing before him with an apologetic smile on his face. They shook it off however.

"Don't worry about it, Master. It's true that it has been hard, but, here you are again, with us, right?" Artoria said, followed by a nod from Jeanne. The past 20 years had been hard for them. Running an entire nation and keeping singularities at check, it had been very tiresome without Issei there to cheer them up.

His country, his nation and their home, the Dream Country Avalon was running fine with the Shiten'ou in his place, but it wasn't as lively as before without him there and even the ever so arrogant Gilgamesh had admitted it. For two long years, Avalon had never been so dark.

And then, suddenly the bonds appeared once again and Avalon cried in joy when they knew that their Master had been reincarnated into a different world where the Age of Gods still existed. The order was immediate and the Caster Division along with Tamamo no Mae of the Pleiades had started a project to find a way to bring Issei back to them or to bring them to their Master.

After a long 10 years, the project was finished and the method to do just that was devised, but then, another problem arised. Their Master was still oblivious to the Supernatural world and his Magic Circuits were still inactive hence the reason they couldn't contact him. But still, the entire Avalon held their hope that the day would come when they had the chance to reunite with their Master.

And finally, it had come. Jeanne launched herself at her Master, unable to restraint the exploding emotions within her. She hugged Issei tight and cried herself out while muttering 'Master, Master' into his chest. The scene, while causing a certain Lancer an uneasy feeling named Jealousy, also brought forth a smile to her face as she watched the touching scene from a side.

'Welcome home, Master' Artoria thought silently to herself, not wanting to ruin Issei and Jeanne's moment with each other by saying it out loud.

*Clang*

The sound of metal clashing against metal caught the three attention and they simultaneously glanced at the large screen that suddenly appeared in the scenery. They could see their Master's assailant, a Fallen Angel named Amano Yuuma along with an unknown male Fallen Angel battling a blond hair swordswoman wearing blue dress and silver armor.

"Artoria Saber? What is she doing there? More importantly, how can she be out there?" Issei asked in astonishment as he released Jeanne from the hug, unknowingly making the Ruler Servant pouted in disappointment.

"It's our Soul Link, Master. That skill was manifested when you are born. It allows us to sense and communicate with you through our sacred bonds, but we are able to do it just now because your Magic Circuits were just activated."

"I see... but that doesn't explain the reason Saber is out there though."

"That's because, Master, the moment Artoria sensed your presence and the danger you was facing, she had forcefully took over your body and summoned herself there." Jeanne said, making Issei's eyes widened at the incredible act of taking over one's body.

"...Is that even possible?" He asked the obvious question making Artoria sighed tiredly at the question and also, the act of her counterpart.

"It's possible with our Sacred Bond, Master. But still, taking over your body means letting her soul overlapse your soul for a short time, if the process takes too long or if there are evil intention when doing so, then there is a chance that your soul would be erased and replaced with her soul. And I don't think you will have another reincarnation when your soul is lost, Master." Artoria said seriously but then smiled when she saw Issei's relaxed look. Her counterpart is famous for her undying loyalty for their Master and she trusts her like she trusts herself when the matter concerning Issei's safety.

And also, if not for her quick act, Issei wouldn't be standing there, talking to her and Jeanne. If anything, Artoria thought she owned her counterpart a thanks instead.

"Mah, If it's Artoria, then I can put my trust in her." Issei said with a smile and continued watching the fight between the Captain of The Saber Division against the Fallen Angel - Amano Yuuma...

...Somehow, Issei felt himself pitying the Fallen Angel.

 **Kuoh Central Park - A Few Minutes Ago**

"Persistant aren't you. But it won't happen again." Yuuma said and conjured 4 light spears around her. Simultaneously, she threw them at the brown hair boy all the while having a satisfied smile on her face.

She could see the pitiful boy closed his eyes, accepting his death like a good boy he was, but then, his magical output suddenly increased. It only lasted for a moment but Raynare - The Fallen Angel sweared that she had seen his hair suddenly turned blond and his eyes turned emerald green before returning to their orignal colors.

"Don't tell me he awakened his Sacred Gear now of all time?" Raynared asked no one in particular, intrigued by what had just happened.

'It's fine though, because the spears were going to send him to his death soon, just a few meters more and...'

*Clang* *Clang* *Clang*

In an explosion of mana, a figure appeared in front of the now collapsed Hyoudou Issei wearing an old style blue dress underneath her shining silver armor, in her hand was a shining sword that radiated pure power and holy energy. The light spears sent Issei's way had been shattered the moment the strange swordswoman appeared. The wind calmed down and the mana dispersed into the air, revealing her face to the astonished Fallen Angel.

Emerald green eyes and blond hair tied into a bun behind her head, the newcomer glanced behind her back, looking at the prone form of Hyoudou Issei who had collapsed due to Mana Exhaustion, the girl narrowed her eyes in sadness and nostalgia.

"Master..." She muttered, the word was unheard by the Fallen Angel and also the Master she devoted her life to, but, after so long, just muttering it was enough for Saber. Glaring at the Fallen Angel flying in the sky who was responsible for his injuries, she gritted her teeth and pointed her shining sword at her, her face showed no emotions other than hatred and anger.

The Fallen Angel unconsciously flinched at the amount of Mana the swordswoman was letting out and also the pure rage expression she had. Shaking her head to shook off the feeling of fear, Raynare convinced herself that a human was no match for a Fallen Angel and conjured a Light Spear in her hand.

"Wh-who are you?" She asked, still not completely got over her fear for the newcomer. Ignoring the question of the Fallen Angel, the blond girl launched herself at Raynare with a **Mana Burst** , surprising the Fallen with her speed and slashed her across the chest.

Raynare fell down, her eyes still widened because of the surprise attack coming from a human.

'Im-Impossible! How can a human be this strong? I'm no match for her!' Raynare thought desperately as she tried to flap her wings to flee away. She could still sense the bloodlust coming from that 'monster'. She was looking at her, looking at her pathetic attempt to flee away, to survive... and surely, she was also laughing.

At that moment, Raynare knew what it's like to be the 'hunted' and not the 'hunter' she usually was.

"How pitiful. A Fallen Angel, fleeing from a human." A male voice said, bringing a smile to Raynare's face as she thought that her savior had come. Another Fallen Angel appeared, this time a middle age man wearing a fedora and had 4 wings on his back.

"Dohnaseek!" Raynare called, but was ignored by said guy.

"Hoh? You are quite a looker, I must say human. And you know how to fight too. Interesting. Tell me your name." Dohnaseek said or more like demanded while summoning a volley of light spears just by spreading his arms wide.

"You, are you her teammate?" Artoria asked, ignoring the question of the arrogant Fallen Angel. A volley consisted of more than a dozen Light Spears were then sent her way. With keen battle combat ability, she quickly and effectively destroyed half of them while dodging the rest, successfully remained unharmed from the attack.

A smirk formed on Dohnaseek's face as he thought that he had just found a proper opponent and began conjuring numerous light spears again, this time, more than the last.

"I'm the Great Dohnaseek, her superior. Tell me your name, human." The fedora Fallen asked again and his answer came in the form of a slash across his stomach. His eyes widened when he saw Artoria glaring at him with her emerald green eyes just about a meter away from him.

"Artoria Pendragon, Captain of The Saber Division of The Dream Kingdom - Avalon. Now, fall, Fallen." Artoria said emotionlessly as she twirled her body and gave the falling Fallen Angel another horizontal slash across his chest, ending his life in the process. More than a dozen Light Spears Dohnaseek conjured fell to the ground and dispersed themselves when their owner couldn't supply them with mana.

Landing softly, Artoria swung her sword to cleanse away the blood and once again, locked eyes with Raynare, who had decided to stay after Dohnaseek's arrival.

Bad choice.

Looking at the dead form of her superior, Dohnaseek, Raynare couldn't help but feeling hopeless as she stood before the Saber Servant.

"A member of the Pendragon family? No way... No way I can't beat that monster." Raynare muttered to herself and took a step back only to collapsed because of her fear when she saw Artoria running towards her with her shining sword readied.

"Monster? For an enemy of my Master, I'm being a monster is good enough." Artoria said and swung her sword at Raynare who could only sit motionlessly on the grass and awaited her death.

It never came however as Artoria suddenly exploded into golden dust and disappeared before Raynare's very eyes. Looking around with fearful eyes, searching for the Saber Servant, Raynare laughed to herself mockingly before spreading her wings and flew away as quickly as possible, leaving on the grass where she sat previously a puddle of unknown origin water.

 **Dream World**

In a burst of golden dust, Artoria Pendragon, Captain of The Saber Division of the Dream Kingdom - Avalon, appeared before Issei and his group and then... fall face first on the ground. The momentum from her swing combined with the sudden change in scenery and the lack of someone's neck had caused the Saber Servant to lose her balance.

"Welcome home, Saber." Hearing the familiar voice of her Master, Artoria quickly stood up. A smile formed on her face and tears swelled up in her eyes as she took in the form of her Master, Hyoudou Issei, safe and sound, in front of her. All the angers forgotten, she launched herself at Issei and hugged him with all her might, afraid that if she was to loosen her grip on her, he would disappear again like in her dream.

Patting the sobbing girl on the back, Issei muttered words of comfort into her ears, ignoring the jealous stares sent their way by the various male and female Servants in the scenery.

...Especially a certain golden Archer and his counterpart...

"The time limit is shorter than I expected. It would be a huge problem if Master was to encounter a Servant-Level enemy." A pink hair girl dressed in Heian-era kimono said, her fox ears twitched and her tails swagged from left to right as she focused on figuring out what had happened to Artoria Saber.

"About that, Tamamo, we would need to investigate again when Master is fully healed. His Magic Circuits are just activated after all." Artoria Lancer said, throwing in her two cents about the matter. For a Servant to exist, they need Mana and that Mana was supplied by their Master who had just activated his Magic Circuits.

Furthermore, they were summoned into another world in which they might not even exist. It would immediately reject their existence, stopping them from absorbing the mana in the air, making them rely on their Master's Mana to exist.

Just a few minutes ago, Artoria had took over Issei's body and summoned herself to protect him from the two Fallen Angels. She had used quite a few Mana Burst and she had also released Excalibur, obviously that would drain Issei's mana faster and since his mana was still low, the time was short.

"It's true, but remember that even with full capability, Issei doesn't have unlimited Mana to maintain our existence forever." Tamamo said with a serious look on her face before smiling cheerfully as a certain thought crossed her mind.

"I suggest that Master should summon me first so that I can protect him!" The fox girl said which resulted in the huge uproar caused be all the female Servants presented.

"No, no Master should summon me first. This Okita-san will protect him even if the entire world is against him!"

"Hn! How could a peasant like you protect Issei? But me and my unlimited treasury can though."

"Unlimited treasury or nor, you aren't immortal. But I am. I should be the first."

"I want to be with Papa!"

"Ara Ara. A mother should always be with their child. Obviously, I should be the first."

"I'm a Queen, so I should be the first!"

...Currently, the Pleiades - Issei's personal unit was having an argument about who should be the first to be summoned to their Master's world and obviously they had forgot the most important thing.

"...How can Issei permanently summon us into his world though?" Artoria Lancer said, silencing the Seven Sisters with her difficult question. As much as she also wanted to be summoned to his world, the method wasn't devised yet, so wasn't it would be better if they focused on finding out the method instead?

"Alright, no more fighting, Pleiades. For now, let us concentrate on finding out a way to permanently summon you guys into my world first. Caster Division, Tamamo, I give that job to you." Issei said after grasping the situation.

"I will try my best."

"Roger, Master."

"Gilgamesh, Ozymandias, Iskander, Artoria Lancer... My Shiten'ou. It has been hard for you guys to run the country alone. For that, I apologize and also, thank you for keeping Avalon safe. But just a little longer, and we would be together again. Do your best."

"Hn. If you say so, then, perhaps I will try a little harder."

"Running a country is just child play for me, the King God. You can count on me, my friend."

"Well said, my friend. When that time come, let's us conquer that new world together."

"Hai Master."

"Thanks, everyone. I'm really blessed to have you guys as my Servants... No As my Family..." Issei said honestly after taking in the form of his family, sisters, brothers and lovers who had decided to accompany him even in an entirely different and unknown world. But for now, he should return to his body first before someone stole it somewhere and raped it.

Okay that might not happen, but still he need to return to his body.

* * *

 **That concluded our chapter 2 for the rewritten version everyone. How do you feel? Is it different from the last? What is your opinion?**

 **The fight scene was quick and rush because Artoria was pissed D: Remember, don't make a woman angry, it could cost you your balls.**

 **Question for this Chapter. Guess all the member of the Pleiades :D**

 **Hint: One Servant for each basic class, and all of them are female.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone. This is a short update that I managed to complete after all this time. The last event in F/GO was cruel I must say. Luckily, I managed to finish it on both my accounts *sigh*. But I'm tired, really…**

 **For Mashu fans, our precious kouhai will appear as planned, but not in this chapter.**

 **And now, have a good reading :D**

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this Fanfic.

The bond forged between a Master and his Servant, a Heroic Spirit is nothing but special and precious. It transcends human's knowledge and even the Spirits doesn't know the full extent of its power. Increasing one's power to an almost unimaginable height, closing a long distance in a single second with a single command, bending reality to allow the [Inexistences] to exist, etc…

This is a story about a man who once forged bonds tougher than the strongest metal in the world and his story after his… reincarnation?

* * *

 **Arc 1 – Memories of Grand Order**

 **Chapter 3 – Meeting the Devils.**

* * *

 **-Kingdom of Avalon**

Artoria watched her Master faded away, leaving his Dream Kingdom – Avalon, with a content smile on her face. But soon, that expression hardened when she remembered that her duty had also returned and it had become even harder. Her Master, Issei was living in a dangerous world where the Age of Gods hadn't ended yet. In that world, Devils, Angels and Fallen Angels roamed freely, doing whatever they wanted without worrying about the humans inhabiting it.

They killed peoples, committing crimes, dragging those innocent people into the cruel world of might and magic where they were forced to either become the hunter or the hunted. And just now, her precious Master was targeted and attacked.

Such an outrageous action couldn't be overlooked lightly.

Artoria flipped her hair and turned around, walking away from the others Servants who were conversing with each other about how they should celebrate their Master's return. Mounting her precious steed – Dun Stallion, the Lion King leaped into the sky and quickly made her way back to Avalon via sky route.

While she would like to join the others in celebrating Issei's return, now wasn't the best time to do that however…

…Because Avalon was being invaded.

* * *

 **-Kuoh Central Park**

Issei groggily opened his eyes after waking up from his short nap. Returning to Avalon was nice and all, but facing his Servants again after all this time made him feel… uneasy. For him, who had just awakened his memories, it was just like yesterday when he and the Pleiades had a date together. But for them, for his faithful Servants, it had been almost 20 years…

Did he really deserve them?

"Hyoudou-kun!" The familiar voice of the Student Council President Shitori Souna woke him up from his trance state, surprising the boy in question with her presence. Feeling something comfortable and soft underneath his head, the brown hair boy quickly muttered an apology and tried to stand up.

"Rest here, Hyoudou-kun. I have just healed you, but need to rest. You had just gone through something horrible after all." Sona stopped him however. Putting her hand on his forehead, the black hair girl gently brushed away the hairs that fell on Issei's face. The gentle action filled with affection and the content smile on Sona's face when she did so caused Issei to blush slightly and avert his eyes.

It seemed that sometimes had passed since his awakening. Based on the orange sky above and the slightly cold wind, Issei could easily tell that it would be nightfall soon.

"Nah, Kaichou. Why are you here?" The brown hair boy asked, unable to bear the silence between them while still lying on Souna's comfortable laps. To be honest, while it couldn't compete with Okita's Laps Pillow, Souna's one was also good enough that he just want to sleep on it.

"I received news that you were attacked and came to aid you… but it seems that I'm no longer needed." Souna said with a content smile on her face, but soon, her expression hardened.

"Was it that Fallen Angel?" The black hair girl asked with hardened tone and a serious expression on her face. Based on his experience with women of all sorts his types, Issei could easily tell that Souna was angry but for what reason he couldn't say.

"Umu. He and one other, but she escaped." Issei said honestly. The past five minutes of lying on Souna's lap had made him realize that the black hair girl wasn't human. Normally, it would put anyone, even him on edge for being so close with an unknown being, but as her close friend, Issei trusted her and also, if she was like those Fallen Angels, she would have killed him already when he was still asleep.

If her anger when she asked that question was anything to go by, Issei guessed that Souna must be some sort of being that was natural enemies with those Fallen Angels.

"So two of them went after you while the others claimed the abandoned church as their base." Souna mumbled, her mind racing to figure out the Fallen's main objective in Kuoh and also in Hyoudou Issei. Several days ago, reports had showed that 4 unidentified Fallen Angels had entered Kuoh without permission. Thinking that they were just rogue Fallen that didn't know Kuoh was her territory, Souna had let them passed, but now she was starting to regret it… no, she already regretted it.

Without them, Issei wouldn't be dragged into this messed up supernatural world after all.

"Hyoudou-kun. I want to ask you one last thing." Souna said seriously, pausing to make sure that the brown hair boy was able to follow her.

"How did you kill that Fallen?" She asked. Honestly, squeezing out that question was more exhausting than she thought. It might be an easy and simple question, but the fate of Issei and her depended on his answer. She had looked at the corpse of the Fallen Angel, it was of a 4 wings one, meaning it would take power equivalent to a Mid-class devil to bring it down. And she couldn't believe that Issei had hidden his power all these times, from her, from Rias, from everyone else.

It's true that she was happy that he didn't get himself killed when these Fallen attacked, but driving one away and slaying one was just too much to expect from a normal human. Hyoudou Issei was just a normal human, his parents were also normal humans, there were no way he could be a Descendent or a half-blood.

Of course she had thought about the possibility that Issei had awakened his Sacred Gear during the fight, but then again, almost all Sacred Gear possessors didn't know how to properly use their Sacred Gear power the first time it awakened.

And so, it come the possibility that Issei was already involved with the supernatural world… If it really came to this, then Souna hoped that her only human friend didn't associate with the church.

'As I thought…' Issei thought sharply as he tried to think of a way to lie through Souna. As much as he trusted her as a close friend, he couldn't just tell her that 'I can summon heroes of the past to aid me in battle'. She would properly think he had gone crazy and even if she believed, would she just keep her mouth shut about that awesome power?

'Master, how about you use my power?' A manly and GAR voice ran through his head.

'Emiya? What do you mean?' Issei thought surprisingly through his Soul Bond with the Archer Class Servant. The ghostly figure of a large tan man with white hair wearing black armor and red cape appeared beside him, making Issei's eyes widened.

'Don't worry, Master. You are the only who can see us.' Emiya said, receiving a nod from his Master before continuing.

'What I mean is that you tell her that you can use Magecraft. And then use my **Projection** to create a sword, swing several slash, she will believe you.' Emiya said sagely before fading away from Issei's mind.

'Got it.' With that, Issei kicked off from the ground, surprising Souna with his unexpectedly good acrobatic and strength. Holding out a hand, Issei faced the black hair girl with a smile on his face before creating a plain looking sword, making Souna raised an eyebrow.

"So your Sacred Gear is that sword?" The black hair girl asked, unknowingly offered Issei a reason for his power. While he would like to go with Magecraft, it would be a lot better if he just go with what this world was more accustomed to.

"You can say so… but I can create more than one, you see." Issei said before creating a red spear that looked exactly like the Gae Bolg Scathach had gave him after he completed his training. Of course he was mindful enough to not adding its dangerous power and history. Souna eyes widened at that and a calculative expression appeared on her face as she watched Issei handling the spear like an expert which, in fact, he is.

Making the spear disappear and once again, calling forth a sword, Issei summoned a plain and simple white katana. Looking at the katana that one of his favorite Servant held so dear, Issei unsheathed it and closed his eyes.

Kiku Ichimonji – The katana that had went into history with its user, Okita Souji. Truly a masterpiece and also deadly in the right hands.

*Slash*

A strong slash infused with magical power was all Issei needed to cut down a random, poor tree in the park. His eyes widened when he realized that he had gone a little too far in his short demonstration though. Handling the ever so familiar and beautiful Gae Bolg had caused Issei to forget what he was doing and went a little overboard.

*Clap* *Clap*

Looking at the sideway, Issei could see Souna watching him with a relaxed expression on her face. Putting Kiku Ichimonji away, Issei walked up to the black hair girl with a nervous expression on his face.

"So your Sacred Gear is familiar to Kiba Yuuto's Sword Birth. If I was right then, it might be Blade Blacksmith." Souna said with a hand on her chin as she thought about the power Issei was showing her. Based on his short demonstration, Souna could easily tell that the brown hair boy was an expert at handling a sword and a spear if his fluent movement and swift maneuver was anything to go by. His skills with a sword could easily rivaled or even beat Rias's Knight Kiba Yuuto who was trained by the Legendary Okita Souji who was also, Maou Lucifer's Knight.

Souna was no expert at weaponry but her vast knowledge was enough to tell that his skill with a spear was also superb and so was his only slash with that katana of his.

Speaking of katana, that sword looked strangely familiar… Souna swore that she had seen it somewhere…

Aside from the strangely familiar katana and his world-wide famous Sacred Gear, another thing that troubled Souna was that his skills were too good to expect from a normal human who hadn't even reached 20. Was he trained by someone in the supernatural? Because she was sure that Issei didn't go to any sword class or spear class before.

"…"

"Souna?"

His existence must be reported to the higher up. Such a high-class Sacred Gear couldn't fall into the hands of the wicked. She would try to convince him to join her peerage but if failed, then she would convince him to at least, let her protect him. Those Fallen Angels, it migh-

"Ita!" Souna yelled out as she stumbled back a bit, guarding her forehead with her hand all the while. She looked at Issei questioningly who was smirking at her with his hand outstretched.

"What was that flick for, Hyoudou-kun?"

"You looked like you are going to have a headache just now you know." The brown hair boy answered making Souna sighed tiredly but a smile soon graced her face however when she realized that the boy was just worrying about her.

"Listen, Hyoudou-kun. You are now in a world where Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils roamed freely around, warring and killing each other. And I'm also one of them…" Souna said before taking a step back. A pair of black bat wings appeared on her back and a magical circle bearing the symbol of the Sitri Clan appeared in her hand.

"Heiress to the Sitri Clan of the 72 Pillars of The Underworld, I'm Sona Sitri, a Devil." Sona said, staring at Issei all the while expecting some hostile reaction. But much to her surprise and embarrassment, instead of showing disdain and fear, the brown hair boy only showed her curiosity and amazement.

"S-Sugoi… is that real?" Issei asked as he approached Sona, scanning her bat wings to the tiniest details while also touching here and there making the black hair girl blush slightly at the unexpected reaction. During his past live, Issei had met his fair share of mythical creature and hybrid like Harpy, Demon, Oni, etc… but a devil that had the appearance of a normal human but also possessed bat wings was rather new to him.

After all, even Vampire like Elizabeth Bathory and Carmilla didn't have bat wings on their back like Souna.

"Pl-Please don't touch. Ya!" Sona yelled out cutely causing Issei to immediately jump away with a blush on his face. He was just examining her wings right? RIGHT?

"Our wings are sensitive, please, remember that." Sona said with a blush still on her face as she retracted her wings and hid it with her magic. The girl glared at Issei one last time before calming herself down with a deep breath.

"*cough* Hyoudou-kun, those Fallen Angels might attack you again since they are still in the city. I will contact the Fallen side to see if these guys are under their commands or not before making my next move. For now, be careful." Sona said before making a magic circle underneath her feet.

"Meet me at the Student Council Office tomorrow, Hyoudou-kun." With that said, the girl faded away as the magical circle enveloped her and soon, it also disappeared.

"A world where Angels, Fallen Angels and Devils roamed freely, warring and killing each other… How dangerous but also how interesting…" Issei said out loud while picking up his bag and walked home after a long and exhausted day.

Fallen Angels - A race that has appearance like that of a human but has black wings like Tengu.

Devils – A race that also has human appearance but has black bat wings on their back and also pointed tail. Note: Their wings are sensitive… maybe also is their tail.

Angel – Unknown

"It's decided. I will travel around to meet an Angel. Female hopefully."

* * *

 **A short update to the rewritten story… once again, I feel like I'm writing an entirely different story which in fact might be true…**

 **Here is a short introduction about The Dream Kingdom and its government. I'm not really an expert in this so… this will do… I hope…**

 **In the upcoming chapter, I will include in the character's profile and a bit of their past with Issei.**

 **Have a Nice day!**

* * *

 **The Dream Kingdom – Avalon**

Avalon is the name of the Dream Kingdom founded by Hyoudou Issei and his faithful Servants at the end of Grand Orders Event. Its name was inspired by Artoria Pendragon (Saber)'s hallowed scabbard of Excalibur – Avalon – The Everdistant Utopia. His Servants want an utopia, and as their Master, he will make that wish real even if such a thing is deemed impossible by some.

Avalon is a Kingdom built in a dimension that directly connects to Issei's world or it could also be said that Avalon is a part of his world, existing in his mind, his soul.

Avalon is a vast Kingdom consisting of seven main cities named Orleans, Septem, Okeanos, London, E Pluribus Unum, Camelot and Babylon. Each name is a name of a Grand Order Issei had gone through and met his Servants. Each city has its own governor who hailed from said place or country in their time or in Grand Orders Event.

Orleans – Governor: Marie Antoinette

Septem – Nero Claudius

Okeanos – Euryale

London – Paracelsus

E Pluribus Unum – Thomas Edison

Camelot – Gawain

Babylon – Enkidu

Even though it's a Kingdom Issei built for his Servants only, Avalon had become quite buzzing when all the others Heroic Spirits and Spirits also moved in. (Warriors in Iskandar's Ionian Hetairoi, etc)

Avalon's government is actually quite simple but also effective since all the government always do their best for the country.

 **Emperor – Hyoudou Issei**

As the founder of Avalon and as the Master of most of the Servants inside, obviously Issei got this position ever since its foundation. Emperor has absolute control over the country and is the one who decided the path the country would walk. However, even if Issei is hailed as the Ideal Master, his experience as a King is naught. And so, a group consisted of four great Kings hand-picked by Issei was formed to aid him in running the country.

 **Shiten'ou – Four Heavenly Kings**

Shiten'ou is a group consisted of four great Kings hand-picked by Issei to aid him in running the country. Shiten'ou's authority is only behind the highest rank, Emperor. Every month, a meeting would be held to decide the path Avalon would walk joined by The Emperor himself and the Shiten'ou. If in that meeting, 3 members of the Shiten'ou disapprove Issei's idea, then it would be dismissed. But it only needed 2 approvals out of them to be passed. (3 out of 5 including Issei).

During Issei's absent, the Shiten'ou had the most power in hands and to balance out the odd, a temporary member was added into the group.

1/ King of Conqueror – Iskandar

2/ King of Heroes – Gilgamesh

3/ King of Kings – Ramesses II (Ozymandias)

4/ Lion King – Artoria Pendragon (Lancer)

Temporary Member/ Holy Maiden – Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler)

 **Pleiades – Seven Sisters/Seven Great Royal Wives/Seven Guardians**

Pleiades is the name of a special unit that is in charge of serving and protecting their Master, Hyoudou Issei. This unit consist of Seven Female Servants coming from all seven basic classes who are all famous for their battle prowess. Pleiades, as their Master's personal bodyguard, only take orders from him alone but rank wise, their rank in Avalon's government is about the same as Captain of The Eight Divisions of The Octagon Table.

People call them Seven Great Royal Wives but, actually, Issei has more than just seven…

-Saber Okita Souji

-Archer Gilgamesh (Female)

-Lancer Scathach

-Assassin Jack the Ripper

-Berserker Minamoto no Raikou

-Caster Tamamo no Mae

-Rider Medb

 **Eight Divisions of The Octagon Table - Captain & Vice-Captain**

Reusing Artoria's idea of the Round Table but reduced the number to eight, hence the Octagon Table instead. This unit has the highest number in Issei's organization and they are divided into 8 sub groups. Each group represent one class in the Servant System and is lead by one Captain and one Vice-Captain who is appointed by Issei and the Shiten'ou.

Aside from Saber, Archer, Lancer, Rider, Caster, Assassin and Berserker Division, there is also a Special Division which consists of Ruler and Avenger class Servant.

-Saber Division: Captain - Artoria Pendragon (Saber)

Vice-Captain - Mordred

-Archer Division: Captain - Nikola Tesla

Vice-Captain - Tristan

-Lancer Division: Captain - Karna

Vice-Captain - Brynhildr

-Rider Division: Captain - Francis Drake

Vice-Captain - Astolfo

-Caster Division: Captain - Zhuge Liang (Waver)

Vice-Captain - Leonardo Da Vinci

-Assassin Division: Captain - Shuten Douji

Vice-Captain - Ryougi Shiki (Assassin)

-Berserker Division: Captain - Vlad Tepes

Vice-Captain - Nightingale

-Special Division: Captain - Jeanne d'Arc (Avenger)

Vice-Captain – Amakusa Shirou

 **Emperor's Advisor**

Emperor's Advisor or Advisor for short is the job of aiding Issei in his daily work, encouraging and helping him if needed. This isn't exactly a rank in Avalon's government, but due to Jeanne's status as Issei's Advisor and Temporary member of the Shiten'ou, she was widely respected across Avalon. It could be said that she rivals the Pleiades and the Octagon Table in rank.

-Jeanne d'Arc (Ruler)


	4. Chapter 4

**Damn! I finally get a new Laptop after all this time! Sorry for the long waiting, but I'm back now.**

 **Wish I could get like... 1000$/per month... meh.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

The bond forged between a Master and his Servant, a Heroic Spirit is nothing but special and precious. It transcends human's knowledge and even the Spirits doesn't know the full extent of its power. Increasing one's power to an almost unimaginable height, closing a long distance in a single second with a single command, bending reality to allow the [Inexistences] to exist, etc…

This is a story about a man who once forged bonds tougher than the strongest metal in the world and his story after his… reincarnation?

* * *

 **Reincarnated Master - Hyoudou Issei**

 **Arc 1 – Memories of Grand Order**

 **Chapter 4 – Unknown Invader**

* * *

"The wicked dragon has fallen, the world has now reached sunset, now be felled by this attack…" A tall male servant with long white hair and dragon features on his body began. The great sword he held in his hand glowed brightly as his Mana rushed into it, preparing to fire off his Noble Phantasm.

 **"Balmung!"** With a loud cry, the Heroic Spirit unleashed a gigantic wave of green energy that headed straight to the red dragon standing before him. He is non-other than Siegfried, the famous dragon slayer that had slain the wicked dragon Fafnir and bathed in its blood. However, even with all his dragon slaying power and anti-dragon Noble Phantasm, he still hasn't been able to kill the… thing before him yet.

The wave of energy only made the dragon let out a small groan of pain and launched it back a few meters. Not letting the fact that his trusted Noble Phantasm was just proven ineffective by its archenemy, the Dragon Slayer charged to the frontline again, blocking a strike from the huge dragon's claw.

His opponent… no, their opponent is a huge red dragon covered from head to toes with extremely hard metallic scales and green eyes. The dragon is easily, the largest dragon Siegfried had ever seen and also possessed the strangest power ever.

 **"Boost!"** The booming voice of the dragon called out and suddenly, Siegfried was pushed back by the dragon whose power had been increased drastically.

"Argh!" Along with Siegfried, various other Servants had also been pushed back by the huge red dragon.

"…This is harder than I expected, even my vast army couldn't do a single thing to its hardened metallic scales…" One of the Shiten'ou, Iskander said. Currently, almost all Servant of Avalon was battling the huge dragon. It had appeared out of nowhere all of a sudden, claiming that they had invaded its territory and attacked them. The battle had begun ever since Issei returned to his world.

"That dragon… it might be possible that it has the ability to strengthen itself whenever it shouts **'Boost'**. How much, I don't know, but the longer this continue, the stronger it will become." Their tactician, the Captain of Caster Division, Zhuge Liang said sagely.

"We must finish it fast, right? Then how about all of us simultaneously released our Noble Phantasm on it? I'm sure it will be an interesting sight." Next to Zhuge Liang, a Jeanne-look-alike Heroic Spirit said. The girl look exactly like Jeanne but with shoulder length white hair and black armor instead. She is Jeanne d'Arc Alter or Jalter for short, Captain of Special Division.

"Good enough. I will use my Noble Phantasm to restrain it first, and then, it's your turn." With that said, Zhuge Liang crossed his arm across his chest, getting ready to unleash his Noble Phantasm on the red dragon before him. Leaving the tactician behind, Jalter rushed into the battlefield with a serious expression on her face.

On one hand, she held the flag that has the symbol of a dragon, on other was an orb of dark flame. Glancing back at the Caster Class Servant was almost ready for his NP, Jalter smirked and released her own Magical Power, causing black flame to spread throughout the battlefield.

"This is the strategist's ultimate encampment **. Kaerazu no Jin!"** Zhuge Liang shouted out as his Mana skyrocketed. Instantly, the sky above the huge dragon turned black and 8 huge stone pillar could be seen falling out of it. Just like a cage, the Noble Phantasm surrounded the best, restraining its movement and pinned it down with the pressure from the hakkero above.

"NOW! UNLEASH YOUR NOBLE PHANTASM!" Zhuge Liang said, his face strained a little as he continued to keep the beast at bay with his NP. A bead of sweat could be seen rolling down his forehead as the Captain tried his best to keep his NP active until the dragon was defeated.

 **"Grr… Annoying thing! BOOST!"** And with the sudden increase in power that no one expected even Zhuge Liang, the huge dragon broke out of its prison. The shockwave emit from its roar launched everyone back.

"What? H-How?" The strategist, exclaimed, surprised that his proud, stone formation was broken by the dragon standing before him. It wasn't the first time his NP was broken due to the sheer power of those imprisoned, but to think that it could use such an ability in such short time, his calculation had failed.

"Damn! Even so **! Le Grondement De La Haine!"** Jalter shouted out as she unleashed her devastating NP on the huge red dragon. Black, undying flames wrapped around its body before several lance made entirely of fire sprouted out of the ground, under the huge dragon and impaled it. But even so, the huge dragon only roared out in anger and slight pain as it glared at her. Quickly jumped back, Jalter dodged a claw strike coming from the enraged red dragon and stood alongside her comrades.

 **"Well fought! Human! But you all will now perish under my true power!"** The huge dragon said before flapping its large wings and took into the sky, a bright light in its mouth as it began to gather up energy for its finishing move.

Sensing the upcoming dangerous attack, Jeanne stabbed her battle standard into the ground and began to channel her EX Magic Resistance into it.

"Everyone, gather! The dragon is about to attack!" Jeanne shouted across the battlefield, and immediately, all other Heroic Spirits stood behind her, counting on the Ruler Servant to protect them from the upcoming attack. Jeanne took in a deep breath and gripped her battle standard tightly, both the Holy Maiden and her flag glowed brightly as Mana began flooding the air.

"My flag, protect my comrades…"

 **"** **Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames."** The Red Dragon exclaimed before spitting out a huge torrent of flames that threatened to swallow all the Heroic Spirits standing in its path. Just like its name suggested, the air around the torrent heated up to dangerous level and even the earth was melted.

 **"** **Luminosite Eternelle!"** Jeanne shouted out and took a step forward, her flag glowed so bright that all the Heroic Spirits present had to shield their eyes from the protective NP. Luminosite Eternelle created some sort of sphere of absolute protection that was immensely durable around all the Heroic Spirits. The torrent of flames was split into two when coming into contact with the NP, making the red dragon widened its eyes and amazement and surprise.

 **"But! Can you withstand this?! BOOST!"** The dragon shouted out before its body glowed faint green light as its power was once again, doubled. The torrent of flames suddenly became stronger and slight crack could be seen forming on the sphere of protection. Jeanne's eyes widened as it's the first time she witness an attack that could break her NP others than Rhongomyniad.

"Kuh!" The Ruler Servant gritted her teeth as she tried her best to withstand the immense power of the red dragon. However, a relief expression came to her face as she saw the huge dragon tackled to the ground by a huge Sphinx which suddenly appeared out of nowhere, successfully stopped the torrent of fire. The Holy Maiden fell down to her knees but a smile could be seen on her face as she looked at the one who had just saved them.

"The Shiten'ou…" Jeanne muttered.

"My proud soldier! Now is the chance! Let's begin the counterattack!" A strong male voice filled with confident and inspiration said, causing others Heroic Spirit to look up. There, hovering on the sky was non-other than one of the Shiten'ou, Ozymandias in all his majestic pharaoh outfit. The man spread his arm wide and flared his immense Mana, causing many Heroic Spirits who haven't seen him in action to stumble back in surprise.

"Look on my works, ye Mighty, and bow down! My infinite brilliance, the sun descends here!" The Ancient Pharaoh started as a radiant light enveloped his entire body, bring the Shiten'ou to the air. Sensing the immense power radiated from Ozymandias, the huge dragon tried to shake off the giant Sphinx on its body but to no avail. Its green eyes narrowed as it look at the sky behind the ancient Pharaoh where it could sense another immensely powerful power source coming its way.

'These human… and those attack that they called Noble Phantasm… First, Balmung of the legendary hero Siegfried, then the battle standard that look strangely like the Savior of France, Joan of Arc.' The dragon thought to itself before its body was brought into the air by a huge Pyramid emerging from the Earth. Suddenly found itself unable to move anywhere as it was now trapped, the dragon could only look on with wide eyes as another Pyramid slammed into it from above, impaling both the giant Sphinx which was holding him and his metallic scale.

 **"Rammesseum Tentyris!"** Ozymandias shouted out as he unleashed his most power NP on the huge dragon. The dragon let out a painful roar as it struggled to escape the hold of the Sphinx and two pyramids pinning it in places. However, the weight of pyramid and one Sphinx on its body proved to be too much for the dragon as once again, it could only look on as another powerful attack about to hit it. This time, coming from a beautiful girl with blond hair, wearing shining silver armor and mounting a flying white horse.

"Let light be released from the ends of the Earth. It shall split the heavens, and connect the land. Anchor of the Storm!" The immense power that the girl and her lance was radiating was so strong that even the huge dragon felt itself in serious danger as it struggled to escape only to for the giant Sphinx to roar into its face, spitting out wave of energy as it did so.

'Guh! It's too late!' And then, the girl came, surrounded by her own mana which take shape of a shooting star with the tip of her spear as the head. The attack slammed into the dragon like a meteor crashing down into earth, causing a huge explosion. The dragon could feel immense pain course through its body as the Spear that shines to the End of the Earth stabbed into its body, effortlessly penetrated through its metallic scale.

 **"Rhongomyniad!"** Artoria shouted out the name of her spear and Noble Phantasm as she leaped back after finishing the attack to stand with her fellow Heroic Spirit. The explosion caused by Rhongomyniad was so powerful that it destroyed the pyramids holding the dragon and completely devastated the earth beneath.

As smoke began to clear, numerous chains could be seen shooting out of the sky via golden light, restraining the now, bruised and injured dragon. Stepping out from behind the army of Heroic Spirits, Gilgamesh made his appearance with an enraged expression on his face as he stood by his fellow Shiten'ou.

"As if you can invade this country with the Shiten'ou here. Zasshu!" The golden archer said as he crossed his arms. With the Shiten'ou arrival, the battle was brought to a quick end and the mysterious red dragon was captured.

* * *

 **-Kuoh Academy**

Hyoudou Issei was currently sitting in his class, looking at a small paper on his table. He was examining the flyer he had received from some strange cosplayer the day he was first attacked by The Fallen Angel.

At first glance, it was just a small paper with a wield symbol on it printed in crimson red and normally, people would just throw it away. But, for an Expert in using Portable Magic aka Craft Essence like him, Issei had seen something strange in this paper and kept it for experiment sake.

His effort was paid off after he successfully decrypted the Magical Seal and found out that it was a FUCKING TELEPORT MAGIC! In his old world, this fact was deemed impossible because Teleportation wasn't something Magecraft could come up with. It was closer to the Second True Magic Kaleidoscope.

Speaking of Kaleidoscope, he could make a Craft Essence named Kaleidoscope with the instruction he received from its current wielder Zelretch himself. But instead of Dimension Jumping or Teleportation, it could only refill his Magical Power. Strange, right? Maybe the old troll had decided to mess with him by giving him the wrong recipe.

Back to business, after that huge and astounding discovery, Issei had decided to ask the only person that could possibly know about magic in this world, Sona Sitri, for more information. He had a meeting with the black hair girl after class anyway, so why not? Learning about something new is always good in Issei's book.

The school bell finally rang, ending Issei's suffering and the young man immediately dashed out of the room, leaving his classmates behind in confusion. Arriving at the Student Council in just a few minutes, Issei swung the door opened to see his friend, Sona playing chess with a red head beauty.

If Issei remembered correctly, she is Rias Gremory, one of the two great ladies of Kuoh alongside Himejino Akeno, who was waving at him with a smile on her face. Also present in the room was Kiba, Koneko, Tsubaki and other members of the student council Issei couldn't really remember.

Looking at the red head beauty and Akeno, Issei couldn't stop a blush from coming to his face. While the two couldn't really compare to his Heroic Spirit Harem like Scathach, Artoria Lancer and Jeanne, they certainly are extremely beautiful. Shaking the thought off his head, Issei headed to the desk where Sona and Rias were playing chess.

"Yo, Kaichou, and the others too." Issei said as he stood at the desk, looking at the current battle between the two.

"Hello, Hyoudou-kun. Can you wait a minute? I'm beating Rias soon." Sona said, full of confident as she moved her Queen forward… and ending the match.

"Ugh… I lost…" Rias said depressingly at her lost but soon get over it since it was like… daily occurrence. She couldn't beat Sona since the black hair girl is extremely good at chess. Glancing at the brown hair boy that had just made his way into the room, Rias smiled at him, hoping to charm the young man into joining her peerage.

After what had happened yesterday, Sona had contacted her, saying that Issei was still alive and had awakened his Sacred Gear during the attack. She said his Sacred Gear was probably Blade Blacksmith which was like Yuuto's Swordbirth but one tier higher. After getting such information about such a potential, Rias couldn't help but want the young man in her peerage. With his help and the world wide famous Sacred Gear on her side, she would get out of her marriage contract with no problem at all!

…Still, she couldn't help but felt like she had just done a terrible thing to both Issei and Sona. The black hair girl had even shed a few tears of happiness when discovered that the brown hair boy was still alive… and it made Rias wondered if she should give the chance to Sona instead.

"I come as you said, Kaichou. What now?" Issei said as he sat down next to Rias and looked at Sona. The black hair girl fixed her glasses for dramatic effect before leaning on the table with a serious expression on her face.

"As you have already known, Hyoudou-kun, you are now involved in the supernatural world. Me along with every other present in this room, is Devil." Sona said as she, Rias along with every others brought out their bat wings. Looking around the room in amazement, Issei nodded to Sona, urging the girl to continue her explanation or whatever she wanted to tell him.

"Hyoudou-kun, yesterday, you were attacked by two Fallen Angel and since they are still in this town, I suggest that you should stay with us until we eliminate them or they move out." Sona suggested before smiling sincerely at the brown hair boy.

"Or better, why don't you become a devil yourself? If you become a Devil, the Fallen Angel won't dare touching you unless they want a war." The Sitri Heiress suggested, causing Issei to widen his eyes in surprise and stood up. Excited by the idea of becoming a Devil.

"Really? Can I?" Issei asked which brought a smile to both Sona and Rias's face.

"You can, with this." Sona said before taking out a glowing chess piece from her desk drawer and handed it to the brown hair boy.

"This is Evil Piece. By using this, us devil can turn any other species into devil while also giving them unique power. The Rook piece gives you enhanced strength and durability, Knight gives you enhanced speed and reflex, Bishop gives you enhanced magical power and better reserves while Queen gives you all. Pawn has no enhancement but they can evolve into any other piece you want with your King's permission…" While Sona was busy explaining about the Evil Piece system, Issei was examining the object in his hand as best as he could through just eyes and basic Tracing.

He could tell that the Evil Piece in his hand was a magical artifact created through using various magic and combined them together using an extremely complicated formula. Through basic Tracing, Issei detected evil energy inside the piece which was the reason it could turn other species into devil. But there is something strange about the energy contained inside the piece he was holding.

It was the exact energy he could feel on Sona. Which meant this evil piece was created by Sona?

"Nah, Sona. Is this piece somehow… related to you?" Issei said while holding the piece in front of him, his face was serious as he thought about the ideal of turning into a Devil. Those power sounds nice and all, but that sounds too good to be true for being given just by turning into devil. Furthermore, it might be enticing for normal human, but for someone who was literally, a Demi-Servant who had already exceeded what human could be, like Issei, it sounds nothing special.

Hearing the question, Sona could only stare at Issei in slight shock, surprised that he had found out the drawback of the Evil Piece system. It's not that Sona didn't want to tell Issei before inviting him into her peerage. It's just that explaining about it is always difficult to her… especially for her friend like Issei.

"…Yes, Hyoudou-kun. That's Evil Piece is mine, which meant when you became a Devil, you would be... a Servant of mine… But don't worry too much, I will treat you like family and friend." Sona quickly explained… too quickly and hastily if he might add. A sadden expression could be seen on Sona's face as the black hair girl looked down at the table.

"I see… a Servant." Issei smiled before putting the Evil Piece on the table.

"Guess I have to turn down your offer, Sona." Issei said with a smile on his face. Becoming a Devil wouldn't be so bad but becoming someone else's Servant would mean he was disrespecting various Heroic Spirits who had bonded with him. Obviously, they wouldn't want a Master who was another's Servant and that another was a Devil at that too.

"I see… then how about an alliance?" Sona said, a little saddened that Issei had declined her offer. The young man put a hand on his chin, his face adopted a thoughtful expression as he seriously considered an alliance with a Devil.

"OK." Issei agreed, trusting his close friend on the matter. By forming an alliance with Sona Sitri, a Devil who knew more about this world than him, Issei could get to know more about it. To survive in an unknown world, what he needed the most at the moment was information and also some close ally. His Servants aside, until he knew of a way to get them into this world, he needed someone he could trust like Sona with him.

"Forming an alliance with Sona mean that you will also be my ally too, Issei-kun. Me and Sona are already in alliance, you know. And this territory is also our shared territory." Rias said with a sweet smile on her face to which Issei just nodded without any other reaction causing the red head to pout. Now that Sona had failed in her in attempt, Rias thought it would be best for her to warm up to him first before inviting him into her peerage.

"By the way, Sona. Do you know what this paper is?" Issei asked as he took a summoning flyer out of his pocket which made Rias's eyes widened since she didn't expect him to keep it. If Issei was to know the truth, then he would hate her and she wouldn't have the chance to recruit him again. The red head turned to look at Sona with pleading eyes which made the Sitri heiress sigh tiredly.

"That is a summoning flyer used by us to fulfil contract with human, Hyoudou-kun. I believe that flyer belonged to Rias here. When did you get it?" Sona said calmly while coming up with a way to help her best friend Rias. It's true that Sona still couldn't forgive the red head for what she had just did, but they are best friend and Issei was still alive and well… so a little help wouldn't hurt she guess.

Sometime, a secret would better remain a secret.

"Ah, before I was attack by the Fallen."

"Hmm… I believe that Rias gave it to you so that you could summon her to fend off the Fallen Angel. She was trying to help you. If your Sacred Gear didn't awaken, then she might have come. To summon a Devil, what you need is a wish and strong determination." Sona said with a calm and straight face that would do pretty well in a Casino. Nodding at the helpful information, Issei handed the flyer back to Rias before standing up.

"Thank you for trying to help, Rias. Thanks for the explanation, Kaichou… I'll be off now." Issei said, causing the red head to look away with a nervous smile on her face as she found herself unable to look into Issei's eyes.

"Goodbye, Issei-kun." Rias said, managed to get it out without stuttering due to the feeling of guilt and embarrassment she was feeling. Sona also bid the young man good bye before reading a new document that had just arrived this morning concerning a new transfer student.

Taking a glance at the image on the document, a look of shock and surprise appeared on Issei's face as he literally snatched the paper away from Sona's hand a second later. And his suspicion was confirmed the moment he finished skimming through the paper.

"So she is also here…" Issei muttered, unable to keep a smile from coming to his face and a drop of tear on his cheek. The devils in the room could only look at him in confusion as Issei kept staring at the paper while crying all of a sudden…

"Matthew Kyrielight…"

* * *

 **And that's it for my grand return! ...Feels like I lost my touch though...**

 **Please tell me your opinion! Random thought and helpful criticism are welcome!**

 **Note: What do you think about me removing Asia from this fic?**

 **Have a Nice Day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, everyone. The update is now ready and I hope that you all will enjoy the read.**

 **Disclainer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

The bond forged between a Master and his Servant, a Heroic Spirit is nothing but special and precious. It transcends human's knowledge and even the Spirits doesn't know the full extent of its power. Increasing one's power to an almost unimaginable height, closing a long distance in a single second with a single command, bending reality to allow the [Inexistences] to exist, etc…

This is a story about a man who once forged bonds tougher than the strongest metal in the world and his story after his… reincarnation?

* * *

 **Reincarnated Master - Hyoudou Issei**

 **Arc 1 – Memories of Grand Order**

 **Chapter 5 – Old Friend and New Ally**

* * *

"Mashu Kyrielight? Who is that?" Rias asked as she picked up the paper Issei left behind. After muttering out that name, the brown hair boy had dashed out of the room, no doubt, in search for the girl in question. Looking at the paper once more, this time, making sure that she skimmed through every single details on it, Sona closed her eyes in thought as she remembered Issei's reaction.

The brown hair teen had cried but behind those tears was a smile of joy and happiness. It was like he just had found out his missing friend or sibling… or someone even more important. The black hair girl narrowed her eyes as she looked at the picture of the young, beautiful girl on the paper.

Her name is Mashu Kyrielight, a new transfer student to class 1-A of Kuoh Academy, she has no relatives and also no history of ever encountering a supernatural being. Basically, just another normal girl without anything worth noticed… aside from her look that is. Sona narrowed her eyes at a certain part on Mashu's full body picture while couldn't help but let out a grunt of jealousy.

The Sitri heiress fixed her glass and took in a deep breath to banish to the stray thought that came to her mind. She had been surrounded by big boobs, large boobs and huge boobs ever since young so why now of all times that she found herself jealous over a young girl with only above average boobs?

…Must be how she made Issei cry just because he heard her name again… In worst case scenario, that girl could be Issei's childhood friend who had gone missing a long time ago and decided to show up now.

"Sona? SONA?" Rias called out, dragging her best friend back to real world.

"What?"

"…You were just sitting there and staring at her profile. What's the problem?" Rias said, looking at Sona worriedly. The black hair girl shook her head and smiled at her best friend, a calm and calculative expression on her face.

"…Nothing. But I want to find out more about this girl."

* * *

Sitting alone at her table inside her new class was Mashu Kyrielight, a new student who just transferred to Kuoh Academy last week. She is a young beautiful girl with a curvaceous body, creamy white skin, light violet hair and shining amethyst eyes. Her hair are cut short, only shoulder-length and covers her forehead along with her right eye. The girl also has on herself a pair of glasses which made her look like a librarian or a literature, silent type of girl.

Currently, the young girl was reading a book while preparing for her next class that would begin soon. Not that she didn't enjoy chatting with her classmates during lunch time, but she was still new and inexperience when it came to conversing with others, so she couldn't make a friend yet… Mashu silently wondered how it's like having friends…

Mashu was born an orphan and she had just left the orphanage after turning 15, seeing that she could now taking care of herself instead of bothering her mother figure. She had spent pretty much, most of her short life in the orphanage, taking care of other orphan younger than her. Because of that, Mashu didn't really converse much with the outside world and those her ages.

Worse, the girl had only realized that after moving out.

Mashu sighed at her pathetic situation before glancing at the door where she could feel someone was staring at her. Standing at the entrance to her classroom was a brown hair young man wearing the same uniform as her. He was looking at her with a teary expression on his face which confused the girl to no end.

Slowly, the young man walked in, he smiled at her lovingly like he was smiling at some old friend of his. His tears were still rolling on either side of his cheeks as he stopped at her desk, his eyes never left her form and that smile was still present. Mashu looked up from her sitting position at him, somehow, she could say that she knew the young man even though she honestly didn't.

His presence was familiar in a way that she couldn't tell and seeing his tears made her want to wipe them away and comfort him. She didn't know him, why would she feel that he was someone precious to her? In all her short life, the only person she held close to her heart was her mother figure back in the orphanage, not the young man standing in front of her… but, what was this aching feeling in her heart at seeing him all teary?

"MASHU!" Her thought was cut short when the young man embraced her all of a sudden, causing a healthy blush to rush to her face. Around them, all the other students were staring at the scene in shock and jealousy. It's true that Mashu was still new to the Academy, but her beautiful, foreign look had captured the heart of some guys who were emitting the unhealthy amount of jealousy in the air.

"A- Anou!" Mashu stuttered, unable to do anything in the iron grip of young Hyoudou Issei who was hugging her while muttering her name all over. Slowly, the young man finally let her go but still held her shoulder in his hands tightly. He looked into her eyes with his brown ones and that moment, Mashu felt like the man was looking into her very soul. She want to avoid his eyes, his gaze, but instead found herself captivated by the amount of love and happiness he had… was it for her?

"It's really you… Mashu… It's really you…" Issei said softly before once again, embraced his cute, little kouhai in his arms, this time gently and slowly. However, the girl stopped him by brushing his arms away causing Issei's eyes to widen in shock.

"Anou, Sempai. I don't who you are or how do you know my name, but, please don't be overly familiar with me." Mashu said calmly causing Issei's eyes to widen as he realized that the girl still hadn't awaken yet and her memories were still sealed. Gritting his teeth in frustration at the current situation, Issei took a step back to give the girl some space before smiling sadly at her.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Anyway, I'm Hyoudou Issei, class 2-F. Nice to meet you." Quickly get over his complicated emotions, the brown hair young man said gently and offered Mashu a handshake which the girl accepted with a smile after some thoughtful seconds.

"Mashu Kyrielite, Nice to meet you, Sempai." Tears began to swell up in Issei's eyes again when he heard the familiar 'Sempai' Mashu used to call him in his past live. It was so nostalgic and so painful now that Mashu didn't remember him anymore. But Issei guessed that would be better if Mashu just live a normal life this time around. The girl had suffered much in her past live after all.

"Let's just forget what had happened and have a good time together, Mashu." Issei said calmly before returning to his classroom now that the second class had begun, a little depressed that he couldn't get to know more about his Kouhai. As the brown hair young man disappeared sight, Mashu silently sat down in her class and casted a glance outside the window where the beautiful scenery helped her calm down a little. Multiple questions appeared in her minds as she kept wondering about her new Sempai, wanting to know about him and the odd feeling she had with him around.

Who is Hyoudou Issei? How did he know her? Why does she feel like she had met him before? Mashu didn't have an answers to those questions yet but the girl was determined to find them out and she thought her new Sempai would be able to give her those answers. The problem was that… she didn't know how to approach him…

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was walking home now that his second class had ended. He had already made plan to come over to Avalon to visit his Servants and to actually see the country for himself. It had been quite sometimes since he last spent time with the Pleiades and the Shiten'o at Avalon after all. Aside from seeing the little country he built for his Servants, he also wanted to have some valuable time with them, especially the girls.

'Master, are you free at the moment?' Artoria Lancer said gently through her bond with Issei which caused a smile to appear on the young man's face. Hearing the gentle, affectionate voice of his favorite 'waifu' always manage to cheer him up no matter the situation. It's not like he loves her more than his others Servants…

…OK, it's true that Issei loves her more than his others Servant, but it didn't mean he disliked them or anything. They are all awesome in their own way and they are all his irreplaceable family.

'Sure! What's up, Lancia?' Issei had taken to call Artoria Lancer 'Lancia' to differentiate her and her various counterparts. While it sounds more like her class name and isn't that special, the busty blond had accepted it wholeheartedly and said that she liked it. Well, better than calling her 'Titturia' anyway…

The nickname Scathach gave her always caused the girl to blush bright red and even Issei himself found it hard to call her that.

'We have discovered something interesting that could be of use to you in the future, Master. It's called Sacred Gear.' Lancia said calmly before stopping, allowing Issei to ask the question she thought he would.

'Sacred Gear? Now that I recall it, the Fallen Angel also said something about a Sacred Gear before trying to kill me… What is it exactly?' Issei said thoughtfully through the blond as he remembered the fateful day that had completely changed his life. If that Fallen Angel didn't attack him, then he wouldn't be able to regain his memories and powers, he wouldn't be able to meet his Servants again, all of this wouldn't have started.

In a strange, twisted way, Issei thought he should thank whoever gave him the Sacred Gear that had made Raynare attack him and also the Fallen Angel herself too. If the girl was less playful and didn't underestimate the power of human that much, he doubted he would still be standing.

'Think of it as this world's way of calling a Noble Phantasm, Issei. But you know, they can't compare with our own, obviously.' A royal, strong male voice rang through Issei's head causing the brown hair young man to raise an eyebrow at the sudden change.

'Gilgamesh?'

'Yes, it's me. Got a problem with it, Zasshu?' Gilgamesh said through the bond, sounding a little annoyed. Smiling nervously even though he knew the King of Heroes couldn't see it, Issei quickly muttered a single 'Apology' and urged the golden archer to continue.

'As I was saying, Sacred Gears is like Noble Phantasm in a way. They were created by God and distributed to humanity through the mean of blessing so that they could fight against Evil on their own. There are a lot of different Sacred Gears out there, each have a different power, waiting to be awakened by their owner.' Gilgamesh said calmly and boringly, explaining what a Sacred Gear is to Issei based on the info he had gotten from the dragon that had tried to destroy Avalon.

Apparently, that huge red dragon's name is Ddraig and it also is Issei's Sacred Gear.

'I see… So I have one, right?' Issei asked as he stepped into an empty clearing hidden from public eyes. The moment Artoria contacted him, the young man had changed his destination so that he could converse with his Servants easier.

'Ah, and it's not a normal one either. According to that red dragon, your Sacred Gear is one of the 13 Longinus, named Boosted Gear which has the power to kill even God.' Gilgamesh said, not really surprised or amazed by the information at all. In fact, most of Issei's Servant in Avalon weren't at all amazed by the fact that a human can actually kill a God with Boosted Gear.

They are all Heroes from the past with extraordinary power and some of them has already killed one or two Gods before too. Gilgamesh and Enkidu are among those perfect examples, then there is Ishtar who is a Goddess so obviously, she can also kill a god. Speaking of killing God, there is also a certain Lancer who is extremely good at doing so and her name is Scathach.

'Hmm… sounds powerful. How do I activate it?' Issei thought excitedly as he thought about what he could do with his newfound power in this world. This world was dangerous, even with his ability back, Issei doubted he would be able to win a fight against a Servant-tier Enemy with his current physical and magical condition. Without his Servants there to help him, Issei need to work his ass off to survive and he would gladly accept every little help he could get.

Beside, having a Sacred Gear that could kill God sounds cool… even if he had already done so in his past live.

'Focus your power and imagines that you are firing off Enuma Elish.' Gilgamesh said and even without seeing the golden Archer, Issei knew that he was smirking for sure. Still, listening to the advice, the brown hair man get into a stance and stretched his left arm forward, his right hand holding his left bicep. The brown hair boy closed his eyes, imagining the ancient weapon, EA in his hand. Around him, the winds began picking up as it responded to his leaking magical power.

As if sensing that the time had come, Issei snapped open his eyes, his left forearm now shining a faint green light as the Sacred Gear inside responded to its wielder's will and power.

 **"Enuma Elish!"** Issei shouted out, his voice full of power just like when he first used the devastating technique. Admittedly, the brown hair boy had only used it one time and it was when he and Gilgamesh used it together back in Babylonia, but the feeling… he would never forget it. An attack so devastating that it blasted away everything in its path. True to its name, Enuma Elish which means The Star of Creation that Split Heaven and Earth, the attack takes form of a reddish torrent of rotating compressed winds and magical power that not unlike Excalibur but totally surpassed it in term of power.

Back to the present, as soon as the words left Issei's mouth, a red gauntlet had appeared on the boy's hand meaning it was his Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear.

 **"DRAGON BOOSTER!"**

 **"DRAGON BOOSTER SECOND LIBERATION!"** The Sacred Gear exclaimed rapidly before changing its shape into a red, claw-shaped gauntlet with yellow accents, green inscriptions and 2 shining, green jewels. The Sacred covered Issei's entire forearm but the boy saw that it didn't obstruct his arm movement.

"Heh, so this is… my Sacred Gear." Issei said as he examined the gauntlet carefully, touching its scale-like armor and using it to punch a tree, a rock, testing its power.

'Its power is a quite scary one which really is capable of slaying a god despite being human. It doubles the power of its wielder every 10 seconds until they reach their physical limit.' Gilgamesh said calmly through the bond, amazing Issei with the ability of his Sacred Gear. While the ability was limited by its wielder's physical power, it's still a fearful ability to fight against.

 **"BOOST!"** The Sacred Gear shouted out and instantly, Issei felt power coursing through his entire being. He found himself moves around easier, his punch had more power, just like he was constantly using Mana Burst with each and every actions he made. Truly, a fearsome power but the problem was that it didn't boost his defense and stamina which mean he could still be taken out of combat if the opponent manage to wear him out or hit him strong enough.

Of course Issei wouldn't just rely on his Sacred Gear and Servants so he didn't worry much about its weakness. Grand Order had taught him the hard way to be strong and independent, he would soon begin his training to get into good shape again. And when the time come, he and his Servants would take the world by storm… together.

"Now then… let's head home…" Issei said as he unsummon the Boosted Gear and started his way back. Thinking about his future in the world full of unknown things.

* * *

 **-Kingdom of Avalon**

"Oh, I see. So you and this white dragon named Albion has been fighting each other since ancient time, right? And you want Issei to be ready when the time come because his destined rival has awakened long before him, right?" Currently, the huge red dragon named Ddraig was being interrogated by his supposedly interrogator who was just casually holding a conversation with a dragon like it was nothing new to him. The man named was Merlin if Ddraig really heard it right. Not that the red dragon doubted his hearing but knowing the strangely clothed man sitting in front of him was actually, The Legendary Wizard Merlin was really a shock.

He is a handsome young man in his mid-20s with hair that appeared to be of rainbow colors under sunshine but turned white when in the shadow. He wears black pants, black boots and a white robe woven with the finest fabric. He has mischievous brown eyes and a playful, not really serious expression on his face which the red dragon had taken a liking to.

"Um. But if the boy had such powerful and trusty allies like you with him, then I doubt Albion and his host can do a thing to him. Though, may I ask what are you again?" Ddraig said with a booming voice that resonated through the vast garden he was sitting in. According to Merlin, they were in the Garden of Avalon which is a vast land filled with beautiful flowers of all kind and in the center of all is a tall tower. The place was built just behind the Imperial Castle inside Avalon which is in the center of it so Ddraig could still see the bustling country with his green eyes.

To say that he was impressed was an understatement. Obviously, Ddraig or anyone in his world wouldn't think that inside his host's mind scape was an entire country filled with Heroes and famous people from the past. What's more was that almost all of those Heroes were his host's Servants as they put it.

"We, almost all citizen of Avalon is Issei's Servant. Most of us are Heroic Spirits who had gone to the Throne of Heroes after our death, while some others like me, aren't. But we are all summoned by Issei during his quest to save the world and signed a contract with him to walk the Earth again as his Servants." Merlin said calmly as he explained to the huge red dragon about the relationship between them and Hyoudou Issei.

"So you are the real Merlin? And the same also apply to others?" Merlin nodded.

"And you all serve my host? As his Servants?" Another nod.

"…Seems like we will be stuck together for a long time then. I'm not at all about serving a brat but I will do my best to help him as his partner." Ddraig said with a grin on his dragon face, exposing his sharp fangs which made him look like a hungry beast more than anything but Merlin wasn't seem that disturbed as he laughed lightly.

"Mah. We are proud to say that we are Issei's Servant but in truth, we are all a big family, looking for each other, caring for each other, fighting for each other. If you also share the same goal as us, then, I, Merlin welcome you to the family." The Magus of Flowers said cheerfully as he manipulated the wind around them, making flower petals of all kind to fly around, creating a beautiful scenery. Looking at the Mage in front of him, Ddraig smiled as a sign that he was thankful for his welcome.

Ever since he was sealed inside the Boosted Gear, Ddraig had only been able to converse with his host and had very limited conversation to the outside world. He might be able experiences everything his host experiences, but the red dragon still thrives for something more than that. He thrives for friends, comrades other than his host to share the loneliness of being sealed inside a Sacred Gear with him.

"Thanks." The red dragon muttered. Maybe it was directed at the deceased God who had set all of this up. Maybe it was directed at the one claimed to be Merlin in front of him who had shared stories with him and gave him a warm welcome to Avalon, or maybe it was directed at the boy named Hyoudou Issei who hosted him and all these wonderful peoples.

* * *

 **And that's it for Chapter 5. Hope I didn't disappoint you all since I honestly thought that I have lost my touch somehow.**

 **...OK, time for some annoucement and notes!**

 **1/ One of the Pleiades will be changed! Archer will be changed from Female Gilgamesh to Ishtar. Those who don't know about her, please Google Search Ishtar Fate Grand Order. The same also apply to Merlin since I doubt I describe him enough.**

 **2/ I have complete Babylonia after 3 days (Starting from America, finish Camelot in 1,5 day and 1,5 day for Babylonia.)**

 **3/ Upcoming Merlin gacha which is the whole reason he appeared in this Chapter! I just felt like it! Originally, It's Jalter who do the talking!**

 **4/ I failed to get Gorgon and Enkidu = RIP Quartz :( and now Merlin show up. Damn!**

 **5/ Salomon Raid Boss - The Final Battle will begin at 22/12/2016 at 19:00 JST. Only those who have cleared Babylonia can participate. Rush it! Use the power of Golden Apple!**

 **IMPORTANT: Raynare! DEAD or ALIVE! (Pls take note that this is only asking for opinion)**

 **Please share your opinion, criticism and random thought through review.**

 **Now that I have finished my rants, Have A Good Day!**

 **Only In Case I Can't Update At Christmas, MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
